


Your Highness

by Ducky1783



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Annabeth, Domme Annabeth, F/M, Masochism if you squint, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, submissive percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky1783/pseuds/Ducky1783
Summary: Percy comes home later than he should have and Annabeth is not pleased.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> What’s this??? Me writing straight sex??? Kind of but not really, yes it is straight, but there is no penetration anywhere. If I did write it, it would be Annabeth’s strap on in Percy’s ass.
> 
> I wrote this because I was severely disappointed with the lack of Dom Annabeth, so I took matters into my own hands. She has big strap energy.
> 
> I also realized that every pair I’ve written with Percy, always has him as the submissive partner. Hmm…
> 
> Happy late Valentines Day!!

Annabeth loved Percy, she really did. But sometimes the male was so frustrating it almost hurt.

Percy had been gone on a camping trip for the weekend, and he was late getting home. That didn’t bother Annabeth so much as him not responding to her texts. She could forgive him for being late, but not for ignoring her. Especially since it had been so long since they’d had a little playtime. Percy has tried, before the trip, to get Annabeth to slip into that role she fell into so easily, but he couldn’t do it. Now, she was more than willing to slip into that role and have her way with him.

She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand when Percy stumbled through the front door, eyes wide and fearful. Good, he already knew he was in trouble.

“Annabeth, I’m so sorry. My phone died and everyone had already left by the time I realized-” He snapped his mouth closed when he saw her raised hand.

“I’m very disappointed.”

“Annabeth,” he whimpered, dropping all his stuff. “I’m sorry. Really, I won’t do it again.”

“See to it you don't.”

Percy nodded frantically and moved toward her, but froze when she glanced down at his muddy shoes. He kicked them off hurriedly and scrambled over cat toys to get to her.

“Annabeth, I-”

“Silence.” She said softly, and she smiled when she heard the clatter of teeth snapping together. “Go to the room, and wait for your punishment.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Percy breathed, eyelids fluttering and pupils blown wide. He dropped a kiss to her knee before standing slowly and running to the room. Once his footsteps had disappeared up the steps, she sighed and closed her book.

She glanced over at the two cats on the armchair and grinned. “You two stay out here, we wouldn’t want your poor little brains to be scarred, would we?”

Jasper, the Maine Coon, gave her a rumbling meow in response.

“Good boy, you stay out here with Fiona. You have food and water in the kitchen, and your toys are everywhere.”

Jasper gave her another rumbling meow and rested his head on his sisters back. She made a little noise in response and curled into a tighter ball.

“Good kitties.” Annabeth dropped a kiss to each of their heads before she slowly made her way to the bedroom.

When she pushed the door open, she could hear the harsh pants of Percy, he was kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed, arms crossed behind his back and eyes on the ground.

“Such a good boy for me.” Annabeth praises him and ran her fingers through the wild black hair on the top of his head. He whined high and loud and tried to push his head into her hand, but she pulled it away.

“I want you to stay here while I get ready,” she told him, stern grey eyes roving over Percy’s bent frame. “You know the rules, no touching yourself, no moving, you want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“Stay here, Baby boy. I’ll be a few minutes.”

Percy moaned and nodded, half hard dick twitching where it was resting on his thigh. He was already so desperate, this is what Annabeth loved about him. He’d do anything to please her, like a good boy.

She took her box from the top shelf of the closet and made her way into the bathroom, where she removed her clothes and got her get up on. It always made her feel like a goddess, and the way Percy treated her when she was wearing it solidified the feeling. Their favorite part was the strap on, the two of them had bought it after Percy confessed to thinking it would be hot if Annabeth fucked him. Since then, they’d used it more than they had regular sex. If Annabeth was being honest, she liked it better than the regular sex.

Annabeth made her way out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe for a while, watching Percy. The way his bare chest rose and fell with harsh breaths and whiny moans, the way he shifted on his knees to distract himself from his hard cock. He was beautiful, and Annabeth was so glad he was hers.

“Have you been a good boy for me?” She asked as she walked toward him, it always took a bit to get used to the gear, but it wasn’t bad.

Percy’s head jerked like he wanted to lift it but he kept it lowered, and nodded.

“Words, Baby boy.”

He shuddered and shifted again. “Yes, Your Highness.”

“Very good.” She rewarded him with fingers in his hair. Softly combing through it and pushing it out of his face. “I want you to decide your punishment, Baby boy. You can do that can’t you?”

“Yes, Your highness.”

“Good boy.”

Percy let out a breathy whine and rocked back on his heels. “I deserve t-to be spanked, Your Highness.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and paused her fingers. “Is that so?”

He nodded, “Yes, Your Highness.”

“How many?”

His breath stuttered in his chest before picking up, faster than before. “You choose, Your Highness.”

Annabeth gave him her most dangerous smirk. “I could give you one for every minute you made me wait,” she purred, running a finger down Percy’s face. She didn’t miss the shiver nor the breathy moan Percy gave her. “I don’t think I’ll be  _ that  _ evil, Baby boy. So we’ll go with ten, how does that sound?”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Percy moans into her hand.

“You’re very welcome, Baby boy.” She ran her fingers down Percy’s back before she patted his ass. “Over the bed, Baby boy.”

Percy scrambled to his feet and bent himself over the edge of the bed, ass up for Annabeth to comfortably hit him. She smiled lovingly at him and brushed his hair out of his face.

“Such a good boy for me.” She cooed. “If you can take your punishment, I’ll let you do whatever you want, Baby Boy. How does that sound?”

Percy moaned and shifted his weight. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

“You’re welcome.” Annabeth dropped a kiss to his cheek before straightening. “I want you to count, Baby.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Annabeth threw her hair over her shoulder before rubbing a spot on Percy’s ass. She could feel the way the male tensed and she cooed to him to get him to relax. She knew it would hurt worse if he was tense. Once she was sure that he was relaxed, she wound her hand back and brought it down on his ass.

Percy yelped and gripped the sheets with white knuckles. “One.” He moaned and released his tight grip in the sheets.

“Good boy, taking that slap so well.” Annabeth rubbed the spot she just hit before raising her hand again.

“Thank you, Your- AH!” His words were drowned out by another sharp slap and a whine. “T-Two, Your Highness.”

“Keep counting Baby Boy. You can have whatever you’d like after, okay?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Percy moaned and buried his face into the sheets.

Annabeth let another slap fall onto his ass, it wouldn’t do to have her Baby Boy muffling his noises.

“Three, Your Highness.”

It went on like this for a while longer. Annabeth switching between rubbing and spanking Percy’s ass. He nearly lost count, but after a hum from Annabeth he called out the number and sobbed.

“Baby, you’re not done yet. We can’t have you crying without finishing your punishment can we?” Annabeth cooed softly. She was enjoying how out of it Percy was, his red face buried into sheets and his moans and sobs muffled in their rumpled bed sheets.

“Two more, Baby Boy. That’s all you have.” She let her hand trail up to Percy’s face and ran her fingers along his heated cheeks. “Count for me twice more Baby, can you do that?”

His eyes cracked open and Annabeth smiled at his blown pupils. He loved getting spanked, he loved being able to feel the pain afterward. She knew he was holding himself back from an orgasm and she was so proud of him for taking his punishment so well.

“I need an answer, Baby.” She pushed his sweaty hair out of his face.

“I-I can count,” he says, face tilting into her hand. “I can count, Your Highness.”

She dropped a kiss to his cheek and smiled widely. “Such a good,  _ good _ boy.” He bucked into her other hand with that comment and she cooed at him. He had the biggest praise kink she’d seen, and he’d do absolutely everything to make sure he got praised.

“Are you ready?” She asked, and raised her hand up again when he nodded. She’d let him get away with not using words this time, she knew how out of it he was.

She brought her hand down with a sharp slap and immediately did it again. Percy’s choked “nine, ten” was almost drowned out by how loud he moaned.

“All done baby, you’ve done so well for me, look at you.” She rubbed his ass and whispered sweet nothings to him as he sobbed and moaned through his orgasm. She wouldn’t punish him for cumming without permission, he wouldn’t have been able to hold it back anyway. He’d never been able to when he was being spanked.

“I’m going to get a washcloth and some aloe, Baby, I need you to stay here, okay?” Annabeth cupped Percy’s face in her hands and smiled when he cracked his eyes open. His pupils were blown, sea green just a thin ring around them, and his face was bright red. He looked stunning like this, she loved him for it.

“I’ll be okay,” he assures her, nuzzling into her palms. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Baby.” She kisses his forehead and gently lays him flat on the bed. She needed to put the aloe on him as soon as she could to soothe the pain and redness of his ass. He may have liked the pain, but she didn’t want to make it bad.

She loved him too much to make him hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> See you in my next upload.


End file.
